


Karaoke Night at the Leaky Cauldron

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Harry, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Blaise and Pansy Drag Draco to the Leaky Cauldron to introduce the Muggle fad of Karaoke to the Wizarding World. Pretty much everyone from their year in Hogwarts is there and willing to sing. Including one green-eyed boy with messy black hair and a surprisingly good voice.





	Karaoke Night at the Leaky Cauldron

**Author's Note:**

> I've been positively creative lately, and even though I've also been busy at work AND we've finally caught up on Oi Forever (and by this, I mean worked ahead, as we'd nearly run out of material after Chrissie took a couple of vacations in a row), it seems like every time I'm listening to music, one of the songs will inspire a little ficlet like this.  
Enjoy! ^_^

Draco sat near the back of the Leaky Cauldron watching in amusement as his friend Blaise persuaded (flirted heavily with) Hannah Abbot until she gave him permission to introduce a muggle phenomenon call Karaoke to the Wizarding public. Once he had permission, he jubilantly rushed over to a decently clear area and expanded it a bit so that he could set up a small platform for a stage. Then he conjured up a microphone that was magically connected to the speakers he conjured up to go with them.

Those he set to float around the room at equal distances from each other. Lastly, he cast a spell on all of them that would also 'pipe' the music from his magi-laptop. Ready in a surprisingly short amount of time, Blaise took a few minutes to explain the concept to the curious crowd.

“Alright my lads and ladies, this here is a really fun game that muggles play called Karaoke. Basically, it's simple. Gather up your Gryffindor Courage – the drink – and come up on stage. Once here, choose a song you want to sing, and I'll play the music for it while you sing your little heart out,” Blaise explained, and then selected a song. “I'll even go first to show you how it's done!”

Blaise gripped the microphone as he waited for the music to reach the right beat. Part of his magi-laptop karaoke program was a spell to project the lyrics at the perfect spot for the singer to see them if needed. Bouncing just a little bit, Blaise sang a song called [Hanging By a Moment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPnK39ax_AM), and he sounded good enough that the crowd got into it and clamored to go next.

All in all, this looked to be interesting way to faff away an otherwise boring Saturday night.

Luna Lovegood – of all people – somehow persuaded Blaise to let her go next. Nearly everyone looked to be bracing themselves for a rather painful experience, but she turned out to be surprisingly good as she sang a song called [Even When I'm Sleeping](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZ1ydd5OzWc) – which was a love song. When she sang the chorus: “I love you, even when I'm sleeping, when I close my eyes, you're everywhere!” The chatter indicated that people were wondering if she was singing to anyone in particular.

She handed the microphone off to Cho, who sang a song called [Oops I Did it Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CduA0TULnow). Cho handed off to Padma, who sang a breakup song called [The Hardest Thing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZzTNsFcbdmI).

At that point, Parvati INSISTED that she have a turn so she could drunkenly belt out [Barbie Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZyhrYis509A). Draco couldn't help but snicker to himself because there was NO WAY he was going to make such a fool of himself by singing such an insipid song. IF he became obligated to sing – and the look on Pansy's face make it clear that he probably would be – he was going to choose a song that he sounded good singing and he was going to be stone cold sober as he sang it!

Blaise finally managed to get some of the men to take a turn. To be honest, it didn't matter how straight a bloke was, Blaise could talk just about everyone into just about everything. Thus – after a good two hours – nearly everyone had had a turn.

The crowd got strangely silent when Harry got up on the tiny stage. He chuckled nervously. Then he ran a hand through his perpetually messy hair.

“Aw, come on now, don't make a big deal just because it's my turn,” Harry begged with a becoming pout.

“Sorry Harry,” Seamus called out from the Gryffindor table. “It's just that none of us can recall if you can sing. Also, you usually tend do avoid doing things like this.”

Harry shrugged. “Yeah, well, everyone else is having so much fun, so I decided that I want to give it a try.”

“Too right!” Blaise agreed with a grin that promised Harry anything he wanted later on – if he was so inclined.

Harry looked a bit confused that a good-looking Slytherin was flirting with him so blatantly. Nonetheless, he chose a song and waited for the music to play. When the time was right, he sounded more than a little nervous, but that soon cleared up into some shockingly good vocals.

“Feels like you made a mistake... you made somebody's heart break... but now I have to let you go... I have to let you go... You left a STAIN... On every one of my good days... but I am stronger than you know... I have to let you go~~, oh. No one's ever turned you over, no one's tried, to ever let you down, beautiful boy, bless your heart. I've got a [DISEASE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5zttEPcCuQ), deep inside me, makes me, feel uneasy baby, I can't live without you, tell me, what am I supposed to do about it?! Keep your distance from me, don't pay no attention to me, I got a disease!”

Harry looked like he gasped in a deep breath so that he could keep up with the fast pace of the song, but he was doing an astonishing job singing the fast lyrics without tripping over them. Apparently Harry CAN sing! Fortunately, the pace slowed down for a moment so he actually could breathe.

“Feels like you're makin' a mess! You're hell on wheels in a black vest... you drove me to the fire... and left me there to burn... every little thing you do is tragic, all my life, oh was magic, beautiful boy, I can't breathe, I got a disease, deep inside me, makes me, feel uneasy baby, I can't live without you, tell me what am I supposed to do about it? Keep your distance from me, don't pay no attention to me, I got a disease, and well I think that I'm sick, but leave me be while my world is coming down on me, you taste like honey, Honey, tell me can I be your honey? Be, be strong, keep telling myself that it won't take long 'til, I'm free of my disease...”

Harry was REALLY into it now, but Draco couldn't help but frown. He wasn't certain if the song was originally sung by a man or a woman, thus the lyrics about a boy COULD just be the woman who originally sang it, but coming from Harry, it made Draco pause. WAS Harry intentionally trying to say something? Such as he liked some boy???

This was highly intriguing to Draco. So much so that he lost all track of who was singing what. Pansy went a few songs later, deciding it was time to up the heat in the room by singing a song that had NO illusions about not being sexual. She sang a cult song called [Toucha Toucha Touch Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRIOVcLijo4).

At this point, enough of the audience was tipsy enough that they leered at her and promised to touch her all night if she wanted. And not all of the promisers were men! Grinning and winking at a couple of the ones she was interested in, Pansy kept control of the microphone after her song was over.

“Oh DRACO luv! Get your fit arse up here!”

Draco raised his brow and gave her a _look_ that she could see despite the distance and bad lighting. “And why in the ever loving _hell_ would I do that?”

“Because you OWE me a dare!” Pansy gloated confidently.

Draco hung his head for a moment, giving in because he knew that she'd just keep using deadlier and deadlier ammunition if he resisted. “Yeah, alright, you bloody cow! See if I buy you anything for Christmas!”

“Stop your bitching, darling, and get up here!” Pansy commanded. “And since this is because you owe me a dare, _**I**_ get to choose the song you sing!”

“Bint!” Draco exclaimed in protest as he stepped onto the small stage. “You're going to make me sing one of those simpering Madonna songs you adore, aren't you?”

Pansy roared with laughter and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “OH! I have a MUCH better song in mind for you! Just be  _ grateful _ that Blaise has forced us to do this at his house enough that you know the song!”

Draco raised a deadly brow at her once more. “Oh?”

Pansy gave him a shit eating grin and signaled for Blaise to start the song, handing over the microphone and standing there with her arms crossed over her chest to let him know he would NOT be running off.

The music was recognizable enough to Draco – because he HAD sang the song before – that he snorted in amusement. “You want me to sing THIS? IN PUBLIC?!?!”

“You bet your sweet arse I do!” Pansy cried out gleefully.

Draco shrugged and shook his head, but decided to go along with her wishes. The intro was long enough that he was able to shake out his shoulders and bounce a bit in preparation.

“Baby I wanna touch you... I wanna _breathe_ into your well. See I gotta hunt you... I gotta _bring_ you to my hell! Baby I want to fuck. You... I want to _feel_ you in my bones! Boy I'm gonna love you... I'm going to _tear_ into your soul! ... [Desire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bR5u9jb0PJE), I'm hun.gry... And I hope you feed me... How do you want me, how do you want me?!”

Funnily enough, Pansy was not just standing guard, but she was also doing a sexy little dance in place – her arms above her head and her hips swaying all over the place. It put a fond smile on Draco's lips.

“Honey I wanna break you.... I want to _throw_ you to the hounds! Yeah I gotta hurt you... I gotta _hear_ it from your mouth! Boy I wanna taste you... I wanna _skin_ you with my tongue! I'm gonna kill you... I'm gonna _lay_ you in the ground! ... Desire, I'm hun.gry... And I hope you feed me... How do you want me, how do you want me?!”

The song basically repeated that question until the end, which gave Draco a little time to sway his own hips a bit, focusing on Pansy since they were a bit like dance partners at the moment. Strangely, one of his hands was up in the air like he was testifying to a gospel truth. The audience was almost quiet as they watched him, and Draco was just a little afraid to look and find out why.

There was a part that slowed way down and sounded almost angelic as it said: “I wanna feel you... I want it  _ a~~ll _ ! I wanna feel you... I want it  _ a~~ll _ !” Before a kicking guitar solo and then the repeated lyric that closed it all out. When Draco was done, he tossed the microphone at Pansy. 

“There, you cheeky bitch! I sang, now don't ask me for anything else for the rest of the year!”

“Love you too, you bloody prick, now get off stage so someone else can have a turn! I actually want to see if I can get Padma and Parvati to do a song with me,” Pansy informed him, smacking him on the arse as he passed her.

The twins were tipsy enough that they were game, despite the fact that Pansy chose something scandalous and... handsy...

Amused and in shockingly high spirits, Draco ordered a round to be delivered to his table while he went to the loo. In the loo, he barely had time to finish up his slash and rinse off with the bidet before someone entered and braced his back against the shut door.

“In every way possible!” A drunken voice blurted out huskily.

Draco put himself away, zipped up, and then spun to face him.

“Potter?”

“You asked how I want you, and I just told you – in every way possible!” Harry elaborated, looking Draco up and down like he was a feast laid out on a table.

“Oh...” Draco exhaled reverently. He was definitely Slytherin enough to take advantage of the fact that Harry was probably WAY too drunk to think straight. Literally, as he was proposing gay sex.

Draco stepped closer to Harry. “Are you serious?”

“Very,” Harry stated as firmly as his mild drunken slur would allow.

Draco felt a small test was in order, so, he kissed Harry. At first, it was a soft pressing of lips, but Harry very quickly got carried away. He held onto Draco as if afraid he might run away, and then kissed him so demandingly that Draco went a little weak in the knees.

Without any warning, Harry Apparated them to his bedroom. Draco gasped in surprise, and then looked around curiously for the moment that Harry focused on pointing his finger at the door to cast shutting and locking spells. The next moment, Harry was tearing Draco's clothes off and throwing them across the room in his haste to get Draco naked as soon as possible.

Draco felt punched in the gut by lust. He was so turned on by Harry's eagerness that he almost orgasmed right then and there! However, he was able to take a few deep breaths and keep a firm grip on his control.

To Draco's amazement, Harry kept his word. He was so determined to have Draco in every way possible that he spent hours worshiping him and working him up. Draco gasped in astonishment and fell apart at least three times before finally _insisting_ that Harry get to the actual shagging already.

When Harry entered him, Draco had a moment where he wondered if the Earth had just shifted somehow. Logically, he  _knew_ that he wasn't going to go flying off into space, but he had a feeling like he needed to hang onto Harry anyway – just in case. Harry chose a rough and powerful paced and positively  _fucked_ Draco into the bed.

Both of them cried out with orgasm when Harry filled Draco up. Draco lay panting in the aftermath in astonishment. That had been – hands down –  _the_ best shag of his life! But now that Harry was passed out from coming down from a combination of alcohol and orgasm, Draco started to feel... a little bit panicky, if he were honest.

What was going to happen when Harry woke up in the morning? After all, he'd been  _drunk_ and Draco had shamelessly taken advantage of that! This was going to be ALL kinds of awkward, and would probably end up with them hexing each other.

He  _really_ ought to just avoid that whole mess and go home now – before he also passed out from the extremely powerful lethargy running through his veins. It took a lot of effort – almost TOO much effort to be worth it – to shift Harry off him, but eventually, he succeeded. And then he was able to roll toward the side of the bed.

Just as he was going to actually slip out of bed and make his escape, a hand grabbed his arm.

“No,” Harry stated fairly firmly, sounding like he must have sobered up at some point.

“I have to leave now, before we remember that we'd quite like to hex each other,” Draco pointed out, rather reasonably in his opinion.

Harry yanked him back into the bed, into his arms, and then even wrapped a leg around him for good measure. “I'll shag you again if it means you'll be too worn out to leave.”

“Potter...” Draco murmured, wondering if maybe it would be best to just give in until Harry had actually passed out.

Harry shook his head and gave Draco a possessive kiss. “Stay. Sleep. I'll make you breakfast in the morning and give you a million reasons to stay in this bed all day tomorrow too.”

This made Draco smile in anticipation. “Alright Potter, you're on. I'm quite looking forward to it.”

“Good,” Harry stated before yawning. He stole another kiss that lasted long enough for him to pass out.

Draco wiggled his body, rather happy to discover that he had one of Harry's arms under his neck, and the other wrapped around him so that a hand was cupping his arse. He had a very rare feeling of safety and security. Deep inside his head, he admitted that the two of them hexing each other to death could be worth it if they slept like this  _every_ night.

Feeling content like he never had before, he sent silent thanks to Blaise and Pansy for forcing him to go to the Leaky tonight, and then finally succumbed to the lethargy overwhelming him. In his sleep, he snuggled into Harry even more, almost as if his body was making a vow to never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I cheated you out of some really hot sexy times, but literally JUST as I got to that part, my son came in the room to chat and completely killed the mood. Sorry! However, the real point was to get the boys together and the smut was just added for fun anyway, lol ^_^
> 
> Also, if you want to see an interesting cover of Barbie Girl by Postmodern Jukebox, check it out here :-) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ReSV3CCRzg


End file.
